


Star Wars: Best Laid Plans

by harmonioussightseer (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harmonioussightseer
Summary: A radical fraction of the Rebel Alliance are planning a kidnapping of a prominent Imperial figure. Meanwhile, their opponents have put their own plans into motion.





	1. Chapter 1

[ Art by @Laivaaja (High Res) ](https://farm5.staticflickr.com/4442/36656960785_6bea386081_o.jpg)

Darth Vader, Thrawn, Wilhuff Tarkin, Malik Haruhana, and Admiral Yularen did not know that their meeting today would lead to the start of deception, torture, and death. This meeting, that may lead to either the greatest intelligence victory or disaster, is taking place at Vader’s pitchfork shape castle on the planet Mustafar, a planet that unknown to those attending led to the final act of creation to the dark lord Darth Vader, is about to begin.

“You called us to this meeting Commander Haruhana and Vader was so gracious to host it a his castle so please.” there was a pause in Tarkin’s voice, “Don’t waste our time.” he finished in a slow paced manner.

Haruhana rose up, pulled on his shirt and started to speak.“ These Rebels scum are becoming an unbearable strain on the Empire, its resources, and the Emperor’s timetable for dissolving the Imperial Senate. The Empire’s failure to devise a plan to defeat them is an abomination and embarrassment of the Emperor’s power.” Haruhana was interrupted by Vader.

“The only failure I see is you wasting my time with foolish babel. Destroying gnats or not destroying gnats is not a measure of power.”

Thrawn knew that this meeting was going to end quickly with another dead commander. He did not like Haruhana; however, he was curious what moronic plan his brain could conceive.

“Lord Vader, if we can find a way to move past those rash and temerarious opening statements and move to his plan. We might have an opportunity to learn something.”

Tarkin wanted to laugh. He found it funny how Haruhana, who is an advant believer of speciesism, was just saved by an alien from Vader’s wrath. Tarkin did not agree with Vader’s strict form of discipline for disrespect and failure but he could not argue with its effectiveness. Those under Vader’s command were very effective because fear, as Tarkin believed was a powerful weapon and motivator.

“As you wish. Proceed with your plan.” responded Vader.

“There are rumors that an extremist cell, called the Partisans, have an alien called Bor Gullet. This alien can read minds.” he was not able to finish.

Tarkin face flashed red with anger, “ You called us here to talk about rumors.” Now Tarkin wished Thrawn had been silent. The thought of this fool wasting his time and how time is a resource that should not be wasted crossed his mind.

“So we capture the alien and use it as a form of interrogation to verify the accuracy of the intelligence we gain from interrogation.” Thrawn added.

“ I don’t need your assistance.” snorted Haruhana.

“Fabled aliens are of no concerns to the Empire, and even if it is not a fable, the powers this alien possess is nothing compared to the power of the Force. The Force is a power that is real and with the Emperor and I. We have no need for this foolishness.” Vader responded.

“I beg you to listen Lord Vader. Our current interrogation methods are not working. We need this tool to use on those unbreakable rebel prisoners. We can gain valuable intel and crush the rebellion immediately.” slammed his fist on the table as soon as he finished his statement.

Vader stood up pointing his finger at Haruhana , “You forget your place, your manners, and whose furniture you slam your fist on. “

“ Lord Vader if I may offer a quick insight.” stated Thrawn.

“ Make it quick Admiral. This fool has wasted enough of our time and needs to be educated in the ways of time management.”

A smile briefly appeared on Tarkin face before going back to it stern look.

“I have study the arts of ancient dwellers on the planet Jedha. The homebase of the Partisans. There are several pieces of art that shows of an alien that reads minds.”

Haruhana was getting tired of this alien defending him and his anger showed as he interrupts Thrawn in mid speech, “No one cares about your art lesson. We are talking about.”

Tarkin raises his voice in a stern manner to interrupt Haruhana, “ Commander Haruhana. I will not remind you about you respecting your superior. Grand Admiral Thrawn has gained many victories. I do not know how he uses art to study war, but any idiot knows that ancient art is can be considered an actual recording of history. He just proved that archaeological evidence exist to support your claim.”

“Exactly Grand Admiral Tarkin. There may be some truth to this existent key word being maybe.” Thrawn said calmly.

“I do not deal with maybes” Vader states as he sits down.

The bickering was starting to annoy Tarkin because it was producing no results. No results means time not being used effectively. Time is not a resource that is renewable in his mind. “ I think we need to perform an investigation. Admiral Yularen did you not file a report about security leaks that are originating from the planet Jedha.”

Admiral Yularen answered, “ That is correct. They are also doing a lot of hit and run attacks that are disrupting our Kyber Crystal operations.”

“So an investigation into the rebels method of intelligence gathering is warranted and long overdo. After all sometimes the impossible is the possible in this universe.” He was hoping that his call for action would table this pointless discussion, because arguments like battles are won by action not talk.

“I know that falls under my job, but I am currently investigating some other high priority leaks that Vader is aware of. I do not want to divide my attentions so someone else needs to investigate this.” Admiral Yularen.

“Agreed,” Vader turned to Thrawn, “ Grand Admiral Thrawn, you will create a plan of investigation with the help of Commander Haruhana on how the rebels are gathering their intel of Jedha.”  
Thrawn smiled, “Lord Vader,” he paused as he put his hand on his chest, “I am not an intelligence officer or investigator I am a soldier, a taction. I do not want to fail the empire by going outside my expertise.” He then turns to Haruhana and points to him in unison with his speech, “However, Commander Haruhana is an intelligence officer. I am sure he has the ability to create and execute a plan of investigation. “

“A wise man does know his limits.” Vader turns to Haruhana . Haruhana choking was almost in sync with Vader turn toward Haruhana, “ Commander you have an important responsibility treat it with great importance because failure will result in you gaining the knowledge of the consequence of failing me.”

Haruhana fell to the ground gasping as Vader released his force choke.

Tarkin wanted to laugh so hard because Vader found a way to choke Haruhana for his behavior even if it was ever so brief.


	2. Chapter 2

On the planet Jedha at one of the Partisan's Base, the screams of the Imperial Officer were loud and painful. He was caught up in the embrace of the Bor Gullet. “Please!” he stopped as he let out another scream,  “I’m not lying!”

 

                Meanwhile, 50 miles away from the rebel base, Darth Vader is standing on a cliff waiting. A roaring sound from a jetpack is getting closer to Vader.

 

                 Back at the rebel base, “My little pet tells me the guard is telling the truth and it's not a trap.”  said Saw  Gerrera.

 

 Bor Gullet released the guard and he falls to the floor whimpering and crying. The pain was great and he wanted to die, however, there was no tool to help him reach that goal.

               

“ We do not have time to plan this kidnapping.” said Captain Padri one of Saw Gerrera top aids. “ Also we have a manpower problem. We have not replenish our forces after the last five raids we performed. “ We are seriously under manned. I don't think we have enough to launch any more hit and run attacks for awhile.”

 

“ We can not let this opportunity pass us by. There must be a way.” said Lt. Casaldc. Casaldc was known for his keen since of strategies. If superpowers were a reality, then his powers would be creating victory out of defeat. “Grand Moff Tarkin is a man who knows many military secrets of the Empire and he might know why the Empire is taking these Kryber Crystals. His mind can lead to many victories for the rebellion.”

 

“I think we need to let it go. We can not take a risk.” said Saw Gerrera. “ We can not afford to gamble. Too much at stake.”

 

“ I think I have a plan.”  said Sgt. Minkar. Minkar was a man who loves to think outside of the box and loved to use criminal elements to gain information and as distractions.

 

50 miles away from the rebel base, Boba Fett lands in front of Darth Vader. “You are late Bounty Hunter.”said Vader.

 

“Good art can not be put on a timetable.” responded Boba Fett. “So why am I here.”

 

“In two days time, I want you to kidnap Grand Admiral Tarkin. You will then deliver him to the rebel Saw Gerrera. You will do this because the rebels will hire you to do so. They have no choice because their manpower is pretty low according to our intelligence.”

 

Back at the Rebel base camp, Minkar is explaining a plan he has formulated based on his criminal contacts . “We hire Boba Fett. According to my sources ,he is on the planet returning some fugitives to the empire; however, not only did  they not pay him but they tried to arrest him. He is now a fugitive and he stuck on this plant. We offer him some money.  Enough to get him off the planet if he kidnaps Tarkin.”

 

Back at the cliff  where Vader and Fett are meeting, “ So you spread the word that I am a fugitive and my ship is impounded and I am in dire straits and desperate.” said Boba Fett.

 

“Exactly, They will want to kidnap Tarken because no high ranking officer so valuable to the Empire has never did inspections. Boba Fett has a reputation of being a one man army based on his many well documented adventures. I will provided you with the places to frequent; so, they can make contact with you.” responded Vader.

 

Back at the rebel base, “This sounds too good to be true. I think this plan could backfire.” said Saw Gerrera.

“Then we use distraction beta base with no more than 100 men at the base and for this operation.” said Casaldc.

“Yes, so if it is a trap the main base is safe and only the lesser officers and equipment is lost.” said Saw Gerrera. “ We lose but it's acceptable if it is a trap. Make the arrangements”


	3. Chapter 3

Pawn, is the word that keeps going through the mind of Tarkin. He knows that when the transport lands. People or pawns will die. The Empire is quick to use its resources and troops as pawns to advance its power and positions. He wonders how he was able to avoid being used as a pawn. Then an unsettling truth dawned on him. He is finally a pawn.  
“Grand Admiral, we will be landing shortly.” an Imperial Officer said.   
“Good, “ Tarkin said as he stood up, “ contact the base commander of our ETA.”

Back at the rebel base camp, “ Saw. Tarkin ship will be landing shortly.”said Lt. Casaldc

“ Then it's a matter of time. Prepare to move my pet to our temporary base. Even if it is a trap we will get secrets from him to advance our movement.” Saw said as he was heading to the door. As he was heading to the door, two guard were coming through the door, guns drawn.  
“What is this?”he said in a loud whispering voice  
“Insurance. If a trap is planned, then you must be safe because without you,” he paused, “ I hope to see you but if not continue the fight.” said Capt. Pridri

At the imperial base, The transport has landed and the doors opens. Tarkin steps out  
The base commander walks toward Tarkin, “ Welcome. I am sure your inspection will be…”

He was not able to finish because it was drowned out by an officer yelling, “Incoming.”

In unison of the shout, a miniature dart rocket flew past Tarkin and exploded behind him.

From behind a tower, the figure of Boba Fett emerges. His jet pack pushing him upward. He draws his rifle out. He swoops down firing his blaster rifle. On the back of his jet pack, were two missiles that launched in unison with his dive. The warhead of the missiles open up and several laser darts flies out. Guards and Stormtroopers are falling to the ground being hit by the darts or Fett’s blaster. The few that have not fallen have guns drawn trying to hit the fast moving Fett.

Tarkin, who had been shoved to the ground by the base commander, was amazed at how these stormtroopers can't hit one target. Boba Fett landed in front of the commander. The commander attempted a roundhouse kick. Fett blocked the kick and followed it with a left jab that the commander blocked. Boba fett responded by shooting his wrist flamethrower at the base commander. He then swung around and fired his flamethrower toward the two troopers approaching him. Troopers and officers were to scared to fire their weapons, due to Tarkin being close to their target. Fett then grabbed Tarkin by his arm. A guard comes running from behind the transport. Fett does a sidekick to his face then another kick to the throat. The spike from his boot caused blood to shoot out of the guard’s neck.The jetpacks fires and propels Boba Fett and Tarkin in the air almost in unison of Fett firing his blaster. 

“Don't shoot! Stop shooting you will hit Tarkin.” yelled an Officer..  
He pull out his communicator, “I need fighters in the air. Fighters in the air.”

Tarkin started yelling over the roar of the jetpack, “ They will send fighters you might want to descend and take this escape on the ground.”

“My dear Admiral Tarkin.” responded Boba Fett, “ I have study the art of war. I already have a plan.”  
Tarkin said no more because today he is a pawn and all pawns have no say in the actions of others.


	4. Chapter 4

Pridri and several guards are waiting in the forge for their prize. The sound of a speeder comes from the north. Pridri uses his macrobinoculars to see what is approaching their position. He sees Boba Fett and a slumped over officer approaching them. Soon, very soon the greatest intelligence coup of the rebellion will happen.

               

                “What do we do with the bounty hunter? Kill him because I see no money for him.” one of his guards said.

 

                “ We are not the empire. We will honor our agreement; however, we are not stupid. We take him to our base. After we get our intell, we will pay him and send him on his way.”

 

                The speeder finally made  it to its destination. Boba Fett gets off the speeder and speaks. “ I believe this man is yours. Now where is my money?”

 

                Pridri walks over to inspects the body. He then looks at Fett. “We will pay you at our base. Please take off your helmet so we can blindfold you.”

 

                Fett paused. He then motioned to remove his helmet and then said,  “ Well so much for my charade.” he then took off his helmet.

 

                Pridri could not get the command out his mouth. The guards pulled their guns and aimed it at the person who they thought was Boba Fett but in reality was someone else.

               

“Thrawn.” Pridri said in shocking voice. “ It was a trap.”

 

“Yes but it seems that the trap caught the predator instead.” said Thrawn.

 

Pridri’s shock now turned to fear, “Grab Tarkin and Thrawn let move before the Imperials are on us. Move.”

 

Half of his entourage grab Tarkin. The other half tackled Thrawn and started to strip him out of the armor. Once he was stripped he was dragged to their transport. Which took off immediately.

 

Pridri still had hope he could turn this situation without losing his life or the life of those who came with him on this mission. At least Saw Gerrera was safe and secure at their main headquarters.

 

“Keep your eyes on the scanner for any signs of Imperials. Also, run scans on our two prisoners I need no surprises.” commanded Pridri. He must stay focus on the goal, but not too much focus on the goal. He does not want to  lose everything his people have fought for.


	5. Chapter 5

At the main rebel base camp, a communication officer comes in the room holding Saw Gerrera. “Good news!” she said with an enthusiastic manner. “The plan seems to work in a beautiful manner. They capture Tarkin and Thrawn who was masquerading as Boba Fett.”

“Why would Thrawn disguise himself as…” Saw paused as a fog of revelation came over him. “Thrawn is an alien. A very unique alien.” Saw rose from his desk. “There are no Chriss on this planet. The Imperials can fine tune their scanners to pinpoint a Chriss lifeform.”

“Oh my” the communication officer dropped her pad.

“We have been victims of a trap within a trap. Contact them immediately they need to abort and walk away.” said Saw Gerrera

At that exact moment, at the temporary base camp, two guards are talking not knowing this will be their last conversation. Suddenly, one guard heart came bursting out of his body flying toward Darth Vader’s hand. The other guard tried to pull his gun out his holster, but before he could do it he went flying toward Vader. Vader activated his lightsaber and the guard’s body made contact with the red lightsaber.

[Sketch by @Laivaaja (High Res) ](https://farm5.staticflickr.com/4437/36487813212_9e9659641e_o.jpg)

Vader walked toward the door. He used the force to force the door open. There were five guards and Thrawn sitting at a table. He threw his red lightsaber. Like a guided missile the saber attacked each one of the guards. Not one of the five were able to draw their guns before Vader’s saber struck them down.

“Impressive Lord Vader. Are the troops ready?” said Thrawn 

Vader handed a communicator to Thrawn. “They are ready to storm the building on your command. I am going for Tarkin. Have you seen the alien?”

“No but these guards did verify its existence in their conversation.” Thrawn pushed a button to activate the communicator. “This is Thrawn storm the building team alpha make your way to the hanger destroy all crafts. Team Beta you back up team alpha and take out any hostiles team alpha missed as they press foward.Team theta form a perimeter outside of the structure take out any non imperial personal.Team Tango when alpha hits the hanger you come in a start scavenging operations.”

The alarm sounds, Pridri is looking at Tarkin wrapped up and by the Bor Gullet. Tarkin face was red with pain and beads of sweat forming. However, Tarkin did not scream. Pridri hit the wall communicator, “ What is it?”  
“Stormtroopers are in the building.” the communicator spat out.

A voice in his head was saying I almost have all the secrets need more time.Pridri knew he could escape but he needs to get all the military secrets and knowledge of the third most powerful man in the empire.The wall started to crack and then the pieces flew toward the opposite side of the wall revealing Darth Vader with dead rebel soldiers lying at his feet. Pridri aimed his gun and fired. Vader deflected the bolt with his saber. The gun flew out of Pridri’s hand. Vader walked toward Pridri, “ Have your pet release Tarkin.” The statement was in unison of Vader force choking Pridri. Bor Gullet released Tarkin. Vader used the force to throw Pridri against a wall.

“Why am I having a flashback of the Citadel during the Clone War?” Tarkin said breathing heavily.

“A Jedi saved you back then. Now it is I that have saved you.” Darth Vader said.

Pridri heard a voice in his head. They want me as a slave to rip secrets from their prisoners. Please help me. Pridri pulled his backup piece and shot Bor Gullet.

Vader did not turn to face Pridri. Instead he used the force to ripe the skin off Pridri’s face. He then used the force to put pressure on his skull until it started cracking.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been days since Tarkin ordeal with the Bor Gullet. He was recovering on Thrawn Star Destroyer. At the moment, he was in Thrawn’s quarters. They had just finished a game of Dejarik. “ I must admit it has been a long time since I have played a worthy opponent  in  Dejarik.”  Tarkin said as he hit the off switch to the game.  “ I also have never seen a player use his pawns the way you did.”

                Thrawn stood up and went to his wetbar. “ I treat my pawns the way an artist treats lines in their pictures.” he said as he poured Tarkin a drink.

                Tarkin reached for the glass, “ I am sorry but I do not understand. Elaborate.”

Tarkin sipped on his drink as Thrawn started to talk. “Line segments make the frame of any piece of art. Without lines you have no art. Lines serve a major function in art. Nobody thinks about that. They look at color or how creative an image is. That image is nothing without the lines to form it. Color is unorganized without the lines. People think pawns or throw aways and pawns think they are powerless. They do not know that they are an important and just like in the game they can grow and elevate. A pawn can do their job and elevate to the highest most powerful piece.It's all about positioning and not throwing away. When it comes to real life, these so called pawns in the Emperor’s game need to understand they can grow to power by positioning themselves and cunning bold moves.”

                “Wouldn’t that make them a target by those scared of usurping their position.” This thought was burning in Tarkin’s head since he has been feeling like a pawn.recently.

                “Yes, but by knowing that exact thought you just said.” Thrawn paused, “ Then you make plans for the usurpers. You know they are coming, they think you are a pawn a nothing so they will not think you are preparing yourself for them to come for you. That will be their undoing.”

                Tarkin sat down and started to ponder what his next move will be as a pawn for the Empire.

 

                On the planet Jedha, Saw Gerrera is nurturing a baby Bor Gullet. “ They killed your mother but you still live her daughter.” he was saying to the baby.

The doors to his quarters opened, revealing a female figure. “Saw Gerrera we have some reports concerning the Empire actions after taking position of your pet.” she said

“ Come in. I am sure they have taken it to their cloning facilities to see if they can clone my little baby.” he said,

“As always thinking ahead sir.” was her response.

Saw Gerrera sat down, “No I was slow this time and I did not see the deception until it was too late.”

 “All rebellions have setback.” she said.

“Yes can not look back, instead look forward with hope.”


End file.
